Flying Down
by SachiJasmine
Summary: The Prequel to Flutterless Flight. Take place in Ancient Egypt to the time when it all began.
1. Chapter 1

_I can still smell the burning wood of my home town and the ash filling my nostrils and suffocating me as I ran downstairs that night. I could hear babies crying and women screaming for their lost ones right outside as I nearly stumbled on the last step of the staircase. My skin burned at the touch of the mud walls of my home and instinctively I pulled away, feeling trapped as I was bewildered to see the flame consume the roof and lighting up my home._

_"Mother!" I shouted as I tried to see the heat that burned my eyes, for a familiar slim figure in the distance. _

_The flames only grew thicker as I could recall, cold hands snatching my shoulders viciously, hearing my mother's cold voice, "Get out! Now! Find your brother and get out!"_

_"Mother, what's going on?"_

_"Thieves are burning the city. I don't have much time to explain, but you must go save yourself, alright?" She answered in a harsh tone as a loud banging noise came from the front of the house, with barbaric voices shouting and hollering. She then dragged me by the arm as she continued, "You must be strong, Alright, Vanessa? Don't let _anyone_ ever bring you down, understood?"_

_With only these few words left to say, I felt my whole small body being crushed. Was this what it was like to be embraced? Or was somebody else placing me into a small box to be tortured? The moment was too fast paced and I didn't even savor the last touch I would ever feel of my mother as she released me only to shove me away. _

_My back slammed into the wooden door and I had inhaled water. Immediately, my head popped up and I smelled of Hathor's breath as I coughed up the water. My vision was clear again and I couldn't tell, but I was sure I heard my mother scream behind the swinging wooden door and then I saw it. _

_Two men were searching for something while the big muscular one had a bloody dagger in his other one. My mother's head fell off her body as her body soon followed after collapsing like dead meat like all the times we used to cut off the heads off from chicken. The last vision I would ever see of her would be her ice-blue eyes staring at me with such fierceness that would always haunt my dreams._

_I stretched my legs further, pounded my feet harder against the earth and let my hair whip the sides of my face, having no aim or direction where to go. All I knew was that I was supposed to find Seto. _

_And then what?_

_Just in that moment, I felt the ground shake as an ear-piecing cry pieced through the night air, silencing the entire city. My eyes lifted upward as I saw white wings glowing above the fire. And just in that moment, there was Seto standing right under the creature._

* * *

"Gah!" Simon shouted, "Get these children sorted out, right now Isis! I have other business to attend to at the moment."

Isis sighed in frustration as she turned back to the room full of crying and screaming little children. The guards that had saved the only children left of that small town on the outskirts of Cairo were trying to silence them.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Akunadin commented as he crept up behind Isis, "Looks like we're going to have a handful of new servants for the Pharaoh aren't we?"

"They're just children." Isis answered blankly, "What good can they do?"

"Some of them aren't that far in age from the time _you _arrived in the palace."

"That's different." Isis argued, "My father was a merchant and gave me this opportunity to be educated so I could become a Priestess."

Akunadin sighed deeply and began to walk around the children in order to examine them. He grabbed their hands and studied their fingernails to see if they were clean or grabbing them under their chin to look at the different angles of their faces.

He found one built boy who looked of the age of twelve and immediately he order one of the guards to consider putting the child into the military. Isis scoffed as her eyes wandered around the room seeing the pathetic teary-eyed faces of now parentless children. Some of them had eventually stopped crying but there were some were screaming their heads for their mothers with their faces wet with snot and tears.

Isis pulled away from those ones, letting either Akunadin or the guard handle those. She found a couple of small children that she found would be of some use working in the temples. And most young girls she sent to work in the kitchen.

_'Better off as a servant than as a prostitute.' _Isis thought.

As most of the guards carried off with most of the children, the room became a little more clear and in the distance, Isis saw Akunadin hovering a young man clinging onto a small girl. But that wasn't at all peculiar to Isis, from what she had to deal with that night. No, the strange thing was the girl.

Slowly, she walked towards her, unsure if she was seeing things or this creature really did exist. Her honey color hair dangled past her shoulders, her skin glowed of the sun rather than the earth, and further more her cat-like eyes. Was this girl truly an Egyptian resident?

"Please, sir!" The young man begged, "Please take my sister as well!"

"I won't have that…that…_thing_ in my temple!" Akunadin shouted in a tone Isis had never heard him use before. "The Gods forbid that I should ever permit that vile creature into their sacred grounds!"

"Then I'd rather be sent off to become one of the stable boys if you will not allow my sister to be accepted into your temple as well!" The stubborn boy claimed. Isis took a double-take at the young man, seeing that he too possessed strange eyes. Eyes that were like the Nile's waters, deep and alluring….almost dangerous.

Isis's eyes darted from the boy to Akunadin, a man whom she had respected since the day she arrived into the palace, to back at the young man. She had seen him in many moods but never had she seen him so determined to get this bothered if an offer made by him was rejected. And what could he had possibly seen in this boy within a short time to try and persuade him to join?

"Priest Akunadin," one of the guards spoke at last, "We can take the boy to work as a blacksmith or possibly into the army…"

"No!" Akunadin snapped angrily, "I will not allow such a thing and I will not allow that…._creature_ to even continue to live!"

"If you even lay one finger on her, I'll _kill _you!" the boy flared, holding onto the wide-eyed girl tighter into his arms.

Isis stepped back as she felt a powerful aura emitting from the boy's body, her hand placing over her ankh to steady her beating heart. Who the hell was this boy? She glanced at Akunadin, certain that he had felt the same reaction.

Maybe the boy did have some value….

The room was silenced for the longest moments. The fire never died out in the young man's blue eyes as he dared to glare right into Akunadin's face, challenging him. Isis was afraid at that point Akunadin was ready to give up and send the boy and the girl away to be tortured.

"How about a compromise?" Akunadin's reasonable calm voice returned, breaking the cold atmosphere. "We'll make your sister work in Isis's temple and you could become my apprentice."

Was this a joke?!

"If you study and work hard into becoming an educated priest, I shall allow you the permission to visit your…._sister_, when ever you please." Akunadin asked, "Do we have a deal?"

The young man's face did not falter his defense as he asked coldly, "Will you promise to keep her on palace grounds? And that she won't be sent away?"

"I will do whatever I can to make you happy here."

Isis could see on the boy's face, he wasn't ready to give up so easily, nor did he seem to be trusting Akunadin's words. The girl gently placed her hand over her brother's chest and gently pulled away whispering in a quiet tone, "I think you should take up on his offer, Seto."

"Vanessa!" the boy protested, "I promised Mother that I would keep you safe."

"And so you have," she replied, "But I think this will benefit both of us." Then she whispered in a softer tone so that no one heard but only the two of them, although the room was dead quiet. When she pulled away, he nodded.

"So, my boy," Akunadin asked with hopefulness in his voice as he outstretched his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

"…When do I start?"

* * *

_I never forgot that night. Or that entire day. How Seto and Mother got into a fight earlier that day. Mother ordered him not to leave, she didn't beg. No. Mother would never have done such a thing that would've degraded her dignity. _

_"If you leave us right now Seto," she yelled at him, "Then you're no better than your father!"_

_"Who is another man that you refuse to ever to talk to me about!" Seto shouted as he threw a sack over Hathor's back in the stables. "If anything, I bet you chased Father out of the house, didn't you, Mother?" _

_"Don't talk to me like that!" She snarled, "Your Father was a selfish man who cared about nothing but his own reputation and for power! If anything, I _protected _you from ever meeting such a horrible, wicked man!"_

_"Goodbye Mother!" Seto said as he climbed up on Hathor's back, kicked her gently, causing her to gallop._

_My heart thumped fast. This wasn't happening. My only brother, the only male I had ever known in my entire childhood was leaving? Leaving me?! He wouldn't. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell at my mother to say something about our father to make Seto stay. Anything!_

_But as she chased after the horse, all she could say was, "Seto! If you leave, don't ever bother coming back!"_

_"Who'd want to?" _

_"Fine! Leave like every other man has, walk away from your responsibilities, from Vanessa!"_

_And with that, Hathor's hoof thundered onto the ground faster and harder, until the sound faded, carrying away Seto into the distance._

_When I found him that night, I ran into his arms crying. At first I was relieved then I was furious as I hit him shouting, "Why did you leave us?! Why Seto, why?!" _

_"Vanessa…" he whispered as he held him tightly, "Where's Mother?"_

_The words were trapped into my throat as I fought back the whimper trembling at the edge of my lips. I was ready to burst. _

_All I could remember was how her head had easily detached from her body. In all my life, I never had seen my Mother fall so defenseless and now…_

_"Mother's dead…." I spoke and I sobbed hard as I spoke those words._

_Seto held me, as if afraid to lose the lost pieces of me. But his grip wasn't firm enough, because that night I had lost so much of me. I was only eleven years old. Six years closer to my death._

* * *

After ordering one of the guards to send the girl away, Isis cornered Akunadin from the room. There was no way in Orisis's name was she _ever_ going to make that little street rat to become her apprentice. And there was definitely no way that she was going to become her "guardian" either.

Akunadin sighed as she approached him, as if already expecting this attitude from her. And why shouldn't he have not suspected? If anything, it only made Isis even angrier.

"I'll have you know," she started, "That I don't intend to keep the girl for long."

"Nor do I wish you to." He added, "The girl's trouble. I can sense it."

"If you sensed it, you'd give her away to a life of prostitution."

"I had to find a way to make that boy stay."

"Why?!" She nearly screamed.

Quickly, Akunadin grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her out into the hallway where nobody was looking at them. It was not until when the darkness had completely covered them is when Akunadin spoke again, "I have my reasons for keeping the boy. You sensed his strong spirit, didn't you, Isis?"

That she couldn't deny, but she didn't want to agree with him. Her lips remained sealed as he continue to speak, "Just keep the girl for at least 6 months and then you can get rid of her. I'll distract the boy so he'll forget about her."

"And what if it fails?" She countered, "You've seen how attached her is to her just in that moment. Why me? Why do I have to take care of the girl?"

"Because I know you're a skillful young priestess, Isis." Akunadin answered. "And you don't need to really teach her any thing, just keep her away from the palace." He leaned in closer so she could see the grey bristles of his mustache move as he spoke, "she could be quite dangerous if she becomes educated, especially in this Palace life, she could just about fool any one."

He patted her on the shoulder supportively as he wished her goodnight and walked away. Isis sighed in annoyance. It was only five months ago that she had become an official priestess. She was only lucky that about two months ago the previous high priestess had been forced to leave and with Isis's skill and talents she had receive the privilege of becoming high priestess, earning the golden ankh.

And already she was going to have an apprentice? What would the Pharaoh think? That she was being insecure and superstitious since the past several high priests and priestesses failed to keep the position of the ankh?

No, she wouldn't let anyone think of her as being weak. She would just have to hide the girl for while until she could find some way to get rid of her.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who are confused, I started writing about what happened back in the past in Ancient Egypt before I wrote my fanfic, Flutterless Flight. I put this story on a website, which for some stupid reason I deleted and therefore, I am re-writing the entire story again. Perhaps it's better this way so I can be detailed enough and less descriptive as to not bore the hell-outta my audience. Well, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_My head was heavy with thoughts, but my eyes were straining to keep awake, crying to my sense for rest after that terrible night. Ideals were all colliding with one another on what I should do, how would I carry on with my mother and brother and why did this happen to me?_

_I started to look at the small insignificant things such as, was it because the bread I baked the other day wasn't fully cooked? Could've been the fact that Mother didn't tell Seto and me about our father? Was it Seto's fault for sleeping in the day he was supposed to go fetch water? Maybe it was the fact that we had lost Hathor that night._

_Seto told me she ran off by herself that night. But through the look in his eyes, he didn't seem so sure of himself. And I didn't believe his words were true, but I had denied myself of the possibility that my only kindred left in that life would lie to me. Though, it bothered me from time to time, knowing that Hathor was a pretty intelligent horse._

_I could remember one time when I was outside playing as Seto came back from the market. Hathor had acted panicked and began bucking her hind legs. Seto instantly dismounted and she came dashing towards me. In the rush of the moment, I thought Hathor had gone insane and was about to kill me. _

_My arms rose up over my head in defense as my body curled up into a ball. I didn't dare to look up until I felt the gravel of the sand smack against my feet and hard panting hovering over my head. Everything was still except for Hathor's breathing._

_"Oh…my…Ra…" Seto gasped. "Thank you Hathor…"_

_My eyelids that was squeezed tightly, relaxed as I opened my eyes to look right into the chocolate brown eyes of a horse, showing me concern. Perplexed and somewhat hesitant, I placed my hand on Hathor's nose and began to rub it when I felt comfortable. _

_"That snake would've killed you if Hathor didn't think quickly." Seto commented as he kicked at something right beside me which made a sickly thump as its thin body hit the ground._

_Perhaps, that day Hathor had saved me from a death that was destined by the Gods. Or maybe the Gods were testing my luck to see how I would be able to weasel my way out of times of trouble, which I would have to do for the rest of my life. I don't know. All I know is that she wouldn't be there to step on my murderer that was to kill me when my time came. _

_And that night was when the Gods would start placing the ultimate test upon my head._

* * *

The news of Lower Egypt having a town burnt came slowly to the palace. A traveler passing by the city had rushed over to the walls of the palace, demanding to speak with the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh's guards came an hour and half late to the scene of the crime, by then the robbers and thieves had done enough damage to the citizens. Mahado's master at the time, Saini, had ordered him to stay behind and look after the prince.

"You're the one he relies on." His reasoning was then as he whispered, "Besides, it was the wish of the Pharaoh that you look after the prince." Mahado's heart nearly jumped as he felt his face slightly blush at the sound that he was personally asked for by the Pharaoh. Mahado, at the age of fifteen, was only an apprentice, yet he was already having some recognition in the court life. "If you gain the young prince's trust by the time he's king, I promise you, you'll have a promising position into court when your time comes, Mahado."

"Understood, my master."

The old man nodded as he walked away with the other high priests to organize this disaster. He watched how they all discussed and split up in a precise order, each of them being so confident and calm in their own way. Mahado smiled, dreaming of the day he would become one of them.

Well, the time was for him to start at the baby steps as he exited out of the pharaoh's court room, into the right wing of the palace, heading for the prince's chambers. He really didn't mind taking care of the twelve year old boy that he had known since Mahado had first came to the palace. The prince had only begun to walk.

It was only a matter of time before the lively child would become Mahado's best friend. Sometimes the prince would follow Mahado around, trying to learn the education of a priest and magic as well.

He saw the guards standing outside of the door with the Wadjet eye engraved in stone. It didn't occur to Mahado that it was unordinary that the stern faces of the guards didn't change when he told them he was there to look after the prince at first. He still thought nothing of it as they refuse to respond as he entered into the prince's chambers.

It was not until he saw the empty bed that's when he realized and silently cursed.

"Damnit!" he sighed as he pivoted and dashed out of there, "He did it again!"

Mahado's mind spun in circles as he thought of all the places the prince could've possibly had escaped to. He tried to recall anything at all that the prince had said earlier that day. While he skimmed through his memory he began to search inside jars, which was often the prince's favorite hiding place so he could jump out and surprise people; mostly maids carrying a load of laundry.

"Prince Atem!" Mahado hissed, "This is _not_ funny, if you think this is a joke!"

"Something the matter, Mahado?" a deep-voice came from halfway down the hallway, which made him slam the lid of the clay jar on.

"Priest Akunadin!" Mahado greeted in a breathless tone as he bowed lowly, "It's nothing, I've simply lost something."

"Some thing or some _one_?" Akunadin said in a witty tone as he smirked. When he stepped aside, that's when Mahado saw him, the boy who would become his equal challenger. He looked around the same age and height as him, possibly a little taller, but his cold gaze is what sent chills down Mahado's spine. Something about this boy was quite….intimidating.

"Seto, I'd like for you meet Mahado, who is also an apprentice to become a high priest like you." Akunadin announced.

"Pleased to meet you….Seto." Mahado bowed respectfully, but in a flat tone.

Akunadin having an apprentice? How? And why? He was the Pharaoh's….

"Well," Akunadin broke in, "I think its best we'd get better aquatinted some other time when it's not so late, eh?"

Mahado nodded as he watched the young man past him by led by Akunadin as negative energies between them sparked in that specific moment. And Mahado knew in that moment, that would not be the last time they would encounter.

He watched them walk away until they disappeared out of his sight as they turned left at the end of the hall.

* * *

He closed his amethyst colored eyes as he replayed the images of the dream in his head. The white dragon outstretched her wings in rage as she left out a cry. Her mouth shot out a bursting stream of light as she attacked people in the city. And as everything when white, he could still feel the dragon's anger and pain.

When he reopened his eyes, he felt the moon's ray glow upon his tanned face, but it was nothing like the light from his dream. It seemed like he was having strange dreams lately. And it was times like these he was escape to the garden near by the white flower bush, which smelled so heavenly to him.

He was told that very flower bush was the one his father had planted in the garden for his mother. On restless nights such as these, Atem would go there. He didn't know why. He knew when he was much younger he would lay down and smell the sweet aroma of the flower, hoping that he would remember something of his mother.

Atem never really bothered his father about his mother, though there were countless of times when he wished he would mention her. All he knew was that her name was Kebi. She had died giving birth to him, which is why Atem never pestered his father, afraid that his father would look at him as the reason for the death of the woman he had loved.

Most of all the court ladies that used to serve his mother had either died out or retired. The only one still left was an old blabbing lady named, Ati who was small and plumb.

"Mother," Atem whispered into the air, "Can you hear me now?"

"PRINCE!"

Atem nearly jumped but he knew the voice instantly. He looked over his shoulder to see Mahado jogging towards him, nearly out of breath as sweat formed at his forehead. He leaned over his knees as he tried to catch his normal breathing again.

"What…are….you….doing out here?!"

"Just enjoying the moon." Atem responded.

'So you've bewitched your own guards to freeze, while you escaped?"

"Why? What's wrong, Mahado?"

"The Pharaoh requested for me to assist you."

"For what reason?"

"A city nearby has burnt to the ground and right now the palace is filled people from there and we're unsure if some of these people are safe." Mahado said, "It's not safe for you to wander around at night like this."

"….what about my father?" Atem asked seriously, "Is he safe?"

"He's with the high priests attending to the matter." Mahado replied then quietly whispered, "They say there was a strange incident that occurred tonight when the military came to appease the situation…"

"A white dragon?"

"…How did you…?"

"Dismiss that." He commanded, waving his hand and remembering that some things are best not mentioned. Atem knew there was a fine line that certain people shouldn't dare cross, not even a young prince.

"Prince…"

"Mahado," he signed in slight irritation as he turned around to face him, "How many times must I keep reminding you to call me by my name?"

"You've reminded me countless of times, my liege."

"Sigh….never mind!"

His eyes adverted towards the dark shade of his shadow in the grass from the moonlight, as his mind reeled back to that dream. What could it had possibly meant? Was this "white dragon" to be a bad omen?

And was this all just a coincidence that he just happened to have that dream that very night when this commotion was happening while he was asleep? Was it possible to feel fear from seeing the sight of this white dragon? Should a vision, created by your mind, be able to make your whole body tremble and when awoken, gasping for air, as if there had never been oxygen in your lungs?

Slowly releasing his eyelids to see the moon's light nearly blinding him, he silently concludes to himself that perhaps it was just a coincidence. After all, nothing had been normal in Atem's life. Not even for a young Egyptian prince.

"My liege…" Mahado started but then shook his head as he said, "Atem, please, let's hurry back to your chambers. It's not safe to be out here in the open tonight."

Atem slowly turned around to face his friend to see that there was a real concern for him in his dark eyes. A small smile grew on Atem's face as he followed Mahado back into the dark and mazy hallways of the palace.

On the other side of the spacious and luxurious garden, was a young timid girl with fear growing in her honey colored eyes as she compared her size as her insignificant feeling she possessed within her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't really tell much about what I felt that first morning of my newfound life behind the palace walls. On some nights, I would climb out onto the roof of our house just to gaze at the golden walls and wondered if Ra had hidden paradise behind those gigantic heavenly gates. So all that I could feel inside of me was emptiness that morning when the rays of the sun peeked through the window of the small closet-like room I occupied. _

_Was that how heaven was supposed to make you feel? I thought all humanly emotions would be disconnected from your soul since you would no longer have a body to feel all earthly feelings. So why was I feeling this way?_

_Those were my exact thoughts that were going through my head as I stared up at the walls of the room I was confided in, observing how the sun made it glow as it rose higher, almost as if the palace was made of pure gold. But still, I didn't feel like that I had appeared in paradise. Because I didn't and I would realize that later in my life._

_My life began when I laid eyes on _her_. My master, High Priestess Isis, walked through the doorway with such grace but in her eyes there was a chillness in them that sort of reminded me of my mother. _

_Mother was beautiful, but dark. I wasn't able to connect with her the way Seto was. That why they fought with one another, because they were able to interact. Me, however, was more like a prop. I was just there in the moment or a burden that they had to always constantly protect. Why was I always so different?_

_My master hovered over me, sighing irritably as she ordered, "Get out of bed now. I need you to run me some small errands today." In her hands, she held some folded clothes and dropped them on the edge of my bed as I looked at them. _

_"Hurry up, I'll be waiting for you outside."_

* * *

That morning was just different. Seto had woken up late that day which was unusual. He had been sleeping in a large bed with cotton sheets and there were actual servants in his rooms, greeting him and carrying foods and clean clothes. Everything seemed so surreal to him, as if he had stepped into a parallel dimension. It was incredibly alluring enough to make him forget that he had once slept in a horse stable.

But still, there was someone waiting for him. Deep in Seto's heart, he knew he couldn't runaway from his responsibilities…

"I demand to see my sister," was his harsh greeting towards Akunadin that morning, "I need to make sure you kept your side of the bargain."

"I figured you might say that. And so you may see your dear….sister…." Akunadin choked on the word, but cleared his throat as he continued, "I've sent a servant to go fetch for her, but in the mean time, won't you sit down for breakfast?"

Seto scowled but reluctantly he sat down in the cushioned golden chair, for he couldn't ignore his stomach burning for the food prepared on the marble table. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Although he was unable to resist shoving food into his mouth, he didn't block off his senses to see that Akunadin was staring at him with a look of amusement…almost happy?

When Seto narrowed his eyes at him to give him the signal to back off, the priest with the golden eye softly chuckled and said, "Oh don't mind me, I'm just surprised how fast you're consuming in nearly the entire table." His hand reached out for the pitcher that stood in the center of the circular table as in his other hand he held a golden cup as he filled it up with water from the pitcher.

"Here, have some water." He offered.

Without hesitating, Seto's hands snatched around the golden goblet and chugged down the most refreshing and cool water that ever slipped down his throat. He finished the entire cup as he breathed for air afterwards.

"So tell me about yourself Seto." Akunadin spoke at last.

"What is there to talk about?" he asked, but not in a sarcastic way, but rather curious.

This was a little too suspicious, the entire thing. Why did this high priest take him in as a student automatically? But he refused to take in his sister?

Well, maybe that was understandable. After all, what good were women for other than for homely uses and bearing children? And some were just used as tools by greedy and vile men, Seto thought as he remembered the pale-skinned girl the night before.

Initially, he had ran away with Hathor to travel south alongside the Nile, when he came across a fire camp with a young girl with skin as white as milk and hair that flowed past her waist was kept in a cage like a wild beast.

Seto instantly sympathized for her, as he thought about his own sister, Vanessa. Although he had a dispute with his mother, he never forgot the responsibility his mother had given to him when he was about four years old.

He always knew that Vanessa was different from the other girls in the city. Her skin color was of olive rather than tanned and her hair was lighter and her eyes were that similar to a cat. And he knew that if anybody were to find his sister out like a stray she probably would've been in the same spot as that girl…

"I would like to hear about your home town and what it was like." Akunadin spoke at last breaking his trail of thought, "I'm quite curious about what your background is like, after all, if you are to become my student I want to be informed of any mishaps that may be of an obstacle."

"I can assure you that there will be _no_ obstacles in my path." Seto said confidently, "Just keep your promise to me that you will keep my sister safe."

"Of course…" Akunadin nodded, "Anything it takes to make you happy."

* * *

"That's insane," Mahado outburst, making the group of chattering maids stare at him. "You've only become a high priestess not too long ago and already you have an apprentice?! Do you know people are starting to believe that the ankh is cursed?"

"Shush!" Isis scolded at him like a mother as she hissed softly, "You think I'm oblivious to the little rumors people say?! Of course I know of the instability of the previous holders of the ankh, you'd think I'd agree to becoming a high priestess without any knowledge of its cursed past? I don't _want_ the girl; I'm simply going to wait her out until I can find some other place to put her in."

Mahado sighed as he gazed out into the distance to see the strange eyed girl helplessly trying to learn to write hieroglyphs. Her hand was too clumsy for the writing instrument she held and it was obvious to see this was all too foreign for her. Mahado frowned as he felt pity for the girl.

"Oh come now," said Isis was she looked at his solicitude eyes for the pathetic creature that was sitting alone at the table struggling, "Don't you start getting all sentimental for the girl and don't get attached to her either!"

"But Isis," Mahado protested like a child, "Look at her. She hasn't quite adjusted to this place yet...."

"And let's keep it that way!" Isis interrupted him, "Like I said, I don't plan on keep her for too long. She's moving away and that's final, understood? Now the next question is where to put her?"

As Isis stumbled through her thoughts deeply Mahado sighed once again as he shook his head. Isis was always impossible to try to reason with as long as Mahado knew her since they had both entered into the palace at the same time. Both of them had come from wealthy families who were willing to give one of their children to become a priest or priestess.

He could still recall the first time he arrived into the palace. He felt some sort of intimidation as he realized on small his house compared to the enormous rooms the palace concealed behind walls. Now Mahado no longer felt so overwhelmed by the size of the palace. How did so much change just by being in a different atmosphere?

He glanced up to look at the girl to see that she was no longer trying to write. In fact, she was no longer sitting at the table at all. The parchment and quill were placed down on the table.

"Um….Isis?"

"What?!" she snapped as she rubbed her temples.

"Where's the girl?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? What do you mean where's the…" She turned around slowly and her words died out. "…girl?? Oh Ra! Where's the girl?!"

Instantly Isis ran towards the table and looked underneath it. Mahado stood there watching how she panicked and paced around the room trying to figure out where a small girl could have run away to.

He watched how she talked aloud to herself and scowled in frustration on her little search and he raised an eyebrow. It wasn't until he saw how she dashed towards a vase calling out, "Little girl!" that's when he was reminded.

* * *

_Mahado at the age of eleven was in the scroll room taking a test as High Priest Saini watched him carefully. Everything was still and quiet except for Mahado's hand scribbling and crossing out on the parchment. It wasn't until a servant came dashing into the room, practically out of breath as he managed to say, "High Priest Saini!!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Th-th-the prince…!" he spitted out, "He's gone missing again!"_

_A silently curse escape from Saini's lips, concealed until his hoary beard as he stood up slowly. He commanded Mahado to finish taking the test the next day and stay near by the palace garden until called for supper. _

_Mahado did nothing but obey the old man as he cleaned up his things in the room. Once both men were cleared out of the room, a small voice popped out behind him. _

_"How long have you been here studying magic?"_

_Completely off-guard, he swung around to notice a small boy standing near by the scrolls, as his large purple eyes scanned through the parchment. Why hadn't he noticed the young boy was there in the first place? And how did he get through without making a single sound?_

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name's Atem." The boy perked up, placing the scroll at his side as he flashed a bright smile at the other boy._

_"How did you get in here?"_

_"Oh that's quite easy, I just hid in that jar until your master finally left."_

_He gestured to a mud-clay elaborate pottery placed in the corner in the back of the room. This boy was already eccentric to Mahado, besides his odd physical appearance, but it was also of his personality. He seemed approachable and kind, however there seemed to be some cool confidence in the child._

_"Why were you hiding there?" he asked._

_"I was trying to hide from Mana."_

_"Who?"_

_"My friend," he replied as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "She's my closest friend."_

_"Right."_

_Why was this boy even wasting his breath trying to talk with him? Why didn't he just go bother someone else? Just when he opened his mouth to part with the young boy suddenly he asked him, "Could you some day teach me magic as well?"_

_"Well…I….um…" Mahado stumbled over words, trying to find the proper way to put his request down. But he couldn't for some reason, maybe it was the young boy's charm? _

_"Maybe." He answered._

_"Great!" Atem clapped his hands together excitedly, "Meet me in the garden at sundown by the white flower bush."_

_And out he darted, disappearing as fast as he appeared._

* * *

"Where are you girl?" Isis nearly yelped running out into the hallways.

"Looks like you've lost your apprentice, Isis." Mahado chuckled softly.

"Don't _you_ have a prince to go find, Mahado?!" She answered sharply, hoping to silence his laughter, though it didn't even faze his smile from coming.

But nonetheless, being the good friend, Mahado offered to help Isis find the girl. And so they parted from one another looking in opposite directions within the palace. But neither one ever thought of looking behind the white flower bush in the garden.


End file.
